Putt-Putt Does Some Things
PBG reviews his first educational game series. Synopsis The video begins with an empty set. PBG gets his mail and reads the fan mail. One says he needs a haircut, the next says he doesn't need a haircut, and the last one says he looks like Shaggy from Scooby Doo, which is nothing new. The last one says that his videos aren't up to the educational standard of the FCC, so he needs to make a video about an educational game so he doesn't get shut down. He finds Putt Putt Joins the Parade for MS DOS. PBG instructs to click on everything. He tries it in real life, and explodes. After clicking on an apple, it spontaneously combusts, turns into apple juice, jumps over to a barrel, jizzes in it, and then jumps into it. PBG is confused by it. Putt-Putt wants a pet to join the parade. PBG wants to go to the toy store. Putt-Putt steals a magnet! Everything has to be creepy! Some guy's mail is flying into the sky. Putt-Putt has to mow the lawn. PBG finds out that he doesn't even have to finish mowing the lawn to get paid! PBG gets Putt-Putt a paint job, and paints him the same color he started as. PBG just wants to play Diablo 3. Finally, it is time for the parade. The parade plays as PBG is excited, and Super Mario Galaxy plays over the video. PBG looks at another Putt-Putt game, Putt-Putt goes to the Moon! The cursor can now tell the player what can be clicked on. PBG isn't sure the crazy car named Tirebird is the best guy to buy fireworks from. PBG makes a skit where he puts on a crazy accent and sells fireworks. He blows himself up. Turns out it was an accident to go the moon. Pepper (Putt-Putt's dog) can't decide whether he should be wearing a helmet or not. PBG realizes that this is the same game as the last one, only in space. The next game is Putt-Putt Travels Through Time. Tirebird apparently got his fireworks licence revoked. Pepper screws up the game again, and Putt-Putt has to go and save him again. Then there is a musical number. PBG is excited to see the future. PBG talks through the rest of the game. PBG says that the FCC should be off him back now, before realizing that those weren't educational games after all and he will get into even more trouble. He then makes a spontaneous Top Ten list about what he learned from Putt-Putt. 10. if you go back in time, feel free to talk to dinosaurs. 9. Fruit can talk, but PBG wish they couldn't! 8. Want a pet? Check a cave! Dogs seem to like hanging out in them. 7. You can take whatever you want as long as you claim it was yours and you left it there accidentally. 6. There is acid water, mice and the Lord of the Rings tree on the moon. 5. Why work hard when you can be lazy and be paid just as much. 4. Getting launched into space against your will is not scary, and aliens are fun. 3. You can't do anything without money, except buy gas. That's free! 2. That Smokey guy is probably a pedophile. 1. If you have a creepy friend, you should visit him often, especially if he has fireworks and time machines! The video ends with PBG finding a letter that tells him that he is going to be killed for unexplained reasons! Category:Videos Category:Reviews